Entre las calles de París
by Tasha la Kender
Summary: No era más que un día normal de 1792 en París, como tantos otros días pasados y tantos otros días venideros hasta que la Revolución llegara a su fin. Entre sus calles pasea un hombre encapuchado que, impasible, contempla los horrores que en ellas suceden, pero nada de eso le importa. Él tiene una búsqueda personal que llevar a cabo.


¡Oh, qué raro que con lo mucho que adoro a Arno, haya tardado tanto en hacer un fic del Unity! Pero aquí está~ Sé que el juego no ha salido, eso es más que obvio XD Así que espero no haberla liado mucho...Que probablemente el juego no tendrá nada que ver con este fic. De todas formas no me he metido demasiado por si las moscas y, bueno, realmente nadie sabe qué va a ocurrir...

Como sea, espero que os guste ^^

-.-.-.-.-

Un día más por las turbulentas calles de París. Nada había cambiado desde la noche anterior, ni nada cambiaría cuando el sol, a la mañana siguiente, asomara de nuevo por el horizonte, alumbrando la caótica ciudad francesa. El cambio vendría poco a poco, paso a paso, con cuidado, trabajo y determinación.

Si querían asegurarlo, no podían concebirlo con prisas. Nada bueno saldría de algo así. Pero a veces el progreso era tan lento, tan…desesperante y el cambio tan insulso e insuficiente. Tan desquiciante. ¿Cuánto más deberían esperar para comenzar a ver el nacimiento de una simple chispa? ¿El cómo brotaría, por nimia que fuera, de entre todos esos emponzoñados escombros, como una luz que habría de guiar a la atolondrada turba parisina a un futuro libre de meras marionetas del poder que no hacían sino empobrecerlos y enrabietarlos aún más, arrebatándoles todo aquello por lo cual luchaban con tanto ahínco y desesperación?

Oh, y había tantas variables. Tantas cosas que podrían corromperse en el camino. La victoria no estaba asegurada, para nadie. Y eso a veces era lo único que se necesitaba para desistir, para dejarse arrastrar por la corriente y sucumbir como muchos otros habían hecho a lo largo de la historia.

Pero la historia no estaba escrita por los vencidos. No, la historia la escribían los vencedores. Por eso seguían luchando día a día, para poder ser ellos quienes escribieran aquel complejo capítulo de una larga historia mucho más antigua de lo que todos se temían que fuera en un principio. Y el final estaba aún lejano; tanto, que nadie alcanzaba a vislumbrarlo ni con una mínima claridad. Era tan impenetrable, tan distante y oscuro como el origen de todo aquello.

Con un suspiro desencantado, el joven muchacho de rostro oculto sacudió la cabeza en un delicado y elegante gesto, tratando de desembarazarse de la maraña de pensamientos que uno a uno se superponían en su agitada mente. Si tan sólo tuviera un momento de paz, de tranquilidad, sin pensar en absolutamente nada…Pero eso era esperar demasiado; y, además, él mismo no quería dejar de pensar en ello, por mucho que eso le trajera nefastas consecuencias para su salud mental. Era como si su ser se debatiera entre el dulce deseo del olvido y la enfermiza obsesión por el recuerdo; se aferraba a ambos con fuerza, aunque al final siempre terminaba soltando uno de los dos...Y resultaba obvio cuál era.

Ligero cual pluma, se dejó caer de manera ágil de la cornisa en la cual se encontraba y, sin hacer ni un solo ruido, aterrizó sobre los adoquines de una de las calles de París, la suela de sus botas posándose de forma grácil y las yemas de sus dedos enguantados rozando apenas el suelo; era tan sutil y elegante como un gato, poseía esa gracia felina de la cual no dudaba en hacer gala y por la que atraía miradas de envidia y admiración. Se incorporó, sus ojos paseándose por entre toda la marabunta de personas, y se ajustó su pulcra y aterciopelada chaqueta larga azul oscura. Mientras se colocaba el pañuelo burdeos que se veía sobre la camisa blanca, ahogado entre las solapas de la chaqueta marrón, comenzó su tranquilo paseo por la ciudad, llevándose después las manos a la espalda, entrelazando sus largos y finos dedos que aquellos guantes de cuero negro realzaban.

Hambre, miseria, suciedad…Eso era lo que captaba siempre que salía por la que para otros era una esplendorosa ciudad. Y en parte lo era, aunque no en cuanto a la pomposa y asfixiante elegancia de los trajes de la alta nobleza o los refinados modales de las damas parisinas, tan empolvadas en talco que parecían espectros, ni tampoco en aquellas extravagantes pelucas blancas adornadas con diferentes abalorios u ocultas parcialmente por ostentosos sombreros.

Lo era porque entre todas esas patrañas, entre toda esa fachada de riqueza y majestuosidad, bullía el fuego de la revolución. Pero no era la revolución que reclamaba la sangre que bañaba la recia hoja de acero, oblicua y convexa de la guillotina, cubriéndose con el líquido vital de cientos de tenaces hombres y alguna que otra valiente fémina desde Nicolas-Jacques Pelletier, ajusticiado hacía pocos meses; no, no se refería a aquel retorcido teatrillo de marionetas, sino a la revolución real, palpitante y viva que había detrás. Contra la que él luchaba.

Por la que él asesinaba, día tras día, calle tras calle, templario tras templario.

Aunque si debía de ser sincero consigo mismo, ése no era el único motivo, ni tampoco el más importante. Marcado por la desgracia, por la más absoluta tragedia, lo que más buscaba, lo que ansiaba con todo su ser, era su redención. Sabía que allá donde fuera, su pasado lo perseguiría como una incansable y obsesionada amante, ocultándose en las sombras para saltar sobre él a la más mínima oportunidad, destrozando todo cuanto, con esfuerzo, había logrado construir, reduciéndolo a cenizas que se disipaban como el humo con la más ligera brisa.

¿Cuántas veces se había visto abatido por aquello? Tantas ya, que ni alcanzaba a recordar su número. Pero él era aún más resistente que su mala fortuna y resurgía cual refulgente ave fénix de sus cenizas, una y otra vez. Aunque sólo fuera para volver a caer y empezar de nuevo. Su obcecación parecía más una fútil cabezonería llevada a cabo por mera costumbre y orgullo. Sin embargo, era tan triste que no fuera así…Era tan triste que de verdad tuviera a la desgracia como única compañera, que nadie lograba comprenderlo y para evitarse quebraderos de cabeza, preferían juzgarlo antes de tiempo y tacharlo de demente.

Ah, y pensar que apenas un escaso número de personas eran conscientes de lo sucedido en su pasado. Pero su desdicha era tan obvia que cualquiera se daría cuenta de ella, aun desconociendo el motivo.

Sintió que alguien chocaba de manera distraída contra él y aquello le valió para volver al presente de nuevo; bajó la vista, topándose con un niño de apenas siete años de edad, sucio y mal vestido, con la nariz manchada del polvo de las calles y las mejillas, que debieran de ser tiernas y sonrosadas, recubiertas de barro. Sus ropas se encontraban raídas, ennegrecidas; se veía claramente que hacía tiempo que no se les dedicaba un mínimo lavado y que serían de, al menos, el hermano mayor o de algún familiar cercano del muchacho que le sacaba varios años, pues le venían bastante grandes. Estaba descalzo, con los dedos llenos de llagas, o eso parecía. Era difícil saberlo entre tanta suciedad.

Su cara, tal vez redondeada en otro tiempo, presentaba los terribles estragos del hambre y la penuria, la pobreza en su más cruenta expresión, haciendo gala del tormento que suponía para cualquiera encarnándose en la que tuviera que ser la dulce imagen de un niño, retorciéndola hasta convertirla en un ejemplo más a su devastador servicio.

Un penoso balbuceo escapó de los labios resecos y cuarteados del chiquillo; probablemente fuera una disculpa, pero el hombre no alcanzó a comprender sus palabras y se limitó a hacerse a un lado con una dolorosa indiferencia, aunque en sus ojos ocultos por la capucha podía verse la angustia y la impotencia por la situación de aquel pobre niño que se había visto arrastrado por unas circunstancias que con su tan escaso entendimiento no alcanzaba a comprender. Probablemente se preguntaría que por qué le habría tocado a él; que por qué no tenía ni un triste mendrugo de pan, aunque fuera duro, que llevarse a la boca.

Ver los ojos claros del muchacho, tan inocentes pero tan torturados también, hacía que algo se retorciera en lo más profundo de su ser, algo que sólo esa gente tan desamparada, tan libre de culpa y tan castigada despertaba en un rincón de su persona que muchas veces creía ya moribundo, olvidado.

Giró la cabeza de manera discreta, siguiendo los débiles y titubeantes pasos de ese civil, que parecía deambular sin rumbo, perdiéndose entre las gentes y las calles de París hasta desaparecer del ángulo de su extensa visión. Desvió sus ojos hacia un lado, por un segundo mostrando cierto remordimiento por no haber hecho nada, pero el darle un par de monedas tampoco solucionaría gran cosa. ¿De qué le servirían? Puede que eso le aliviara aquel día…Y nada más.

Se dio la media vuelta, dejando atrás esa perturbadora emoción, justo a tiempo para apartarse del camino de un destartalado carro de madera cuyas ruedas de la parte izquierda se hundieron en un pequeño desnivel del terreno, por desgracia encharcado, durante los suficientes segundos como para alterar el agua embarrada y manchar con unas gotas que salpicaron las hasta entonces impolutas botas altas de cuero teñido del hombre de elegante y sobria chaqueta azul.

Sus labios carnosos, rodeados de una escasa barba de dos días, se torcieron en un gesto de desagrado, abriéndose ligeramente para dejar escapar un descontento chistido que no fue escuchado entre el escándalo propio de la Francia revolucionaria. Sus sensibles oídos ya estaban acostumbrados a semejante alboroto, pero en aquella hora, sus agudizados sentidos captaban un matiz ligeramente diferente; el aire enrarecido, enviciado por la aglomeración de personas hacia un destino común.

Siguió los pasos de la turba y no hubo de andar mucho para toparse con un carromato cargado de reos abucheados por la población; más de uno se vio agredido por alguna que otra pedrada que le alcanzaba en su cuerpo ya maltrecho. Ese era el desfile de gala que los presos recibían en la Rue Saint Honoré como despedida antes de que la cuchilla de acero de 60 kilogramos de esa monstruosidad, símbolo del horror y el miedo, les cercenara el cuello.

Mezclándose con la multitud en completo silencio, pronto pasó desapercibido como un civil más pese a sus portentosas armas y destacado porte. Las sombras, distribuidas casi a su propio capricho, lo cobijaban extendiendo sus brazos hacia él justo cuando lo necesitaba, mostrándolo de nuevo al pasar el peligro, y finalmente llegó a la Plaza de la Revolución. El objeto imponía con su sola presencia; algo más de dos metros de alto, con la hoja tan afilada que el sol arrancaba destellos de su superficie, y a un lado el hombre que habría de encargarse de hacerla funcionar en el momento preciso, el verdugo Charles Henri Sanson.

Las gentes de París se concentraban alrededor del fatal instrumento, a la espera de que el primer sentenciado se colocara en posición y así comenzara un dantesco espectáculo que ya era casi una costumbre. El pueblo exigía más ejecuciones. Las mismas eran demasiado breves, según decían. Poco excitantes, muy concisas y a duras penas entretenidas si no se hacían a mansalva.

Todo aquello le era indiferente a él, al hombre encapuchado que, hastiado de verse rodeado por la bárbara plebe, terminó por escalar con envidiable maestría y facilidad un edificio cercano que le permitiera ver desde las alturas la acción que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos, sin mayores sobresaltos ni la exasperante posibilidad de verse empujado por los nervios de la muchedumbre. Así pues, se acomodó en un tejado, colocado de cuclillas con los brazos apoyados en las piernas flexionadas, los labios fruncidos en una línea recta que nada reflejaba y la mirada fija en los últimos pasos del que sería el primer ajusticiado del día, un adulto de rostro cuadrado y expresión severa que no parecía temer su fatal destino, una cualidad que pocas veces había visto con anterioridad.

Él alababa esa actitud, ese desprecio a la muerte, el mirarla cara a cara y burlarse de ella teniéndola en frente a sabiendas de que iba a ser la última oportunidad de mostrar esa valentía y temeridad que rozaba la total estupidez.

Vio cómo el hombre escupía al suelo una última vez, preparando su cuerpo para facilitar la ejecución, acomodando el cuello en aquel espacio semicircular de los dos travesaños, y captó en medio del tumulto el inconfundible cantar revolucionario que enardecía los corazones de los hijos de la patria que se sublevaban contra el poder tiránico que se ejercía sobre ellos.

El preso también se unió al cántico antes de que el verdugo soltara las cuerdas que mantenían la cuchilla en alto. Durante unos instantes que no llegaron ni a un segundo, el corazón de ese hombre se encogió, pero no cesó en su canto hasta que la hoja separó la cabeza del cuerpo, haciéndola rodar en un charco de sangre antes de que Sanson la tomara con una mano y la alzara para que todos pudieran contemplarla. Los ciudadanos lograron ver los últimos espasmos vitales del rostro; cómo los labios se movían ligeramente y los ojos parpadeaban mientras el espeso líquido rojizo seguía emanando del limpio corte. No era un espectáculo agradable para las mentes más débiles, pero en esos días hasta los niños iban a apedrear a los reclusos y a gritarles obscenidades, imitando a los adultos.

La guillotina no era más que un sangriento circo para el populacho.

El hombre encapuchado ya había visto suficiente por aquel día; la guillotina no lo espantaba, no tenía nada que ver con eso. Lo que de verdad lo enfurecía era el desconocimiento del que la plebe hacía gala tan orgullosamente, defendiendo ideas equivocadas o apoyando causas inútiles. Pero la casta noble tampoco se eximía de tan severa crítica.

La alta alcurnia, embriagada de poder; las clases bajas, mostrando su desesperante estulticia sin pudor. Todos ellos, bailando al son de quienes llevaban los hilos en las sombras para instaurar un régimen que ninguno de esos que se encontraban en la plaza, ni los que desde sus extravagantes casones criticaban a la muchedumbre, lograban siquiera atisbar por el rabillo del ojo.

¿Cómo podían estar todos tan ciegos…?

Giró sobre sus propios talones, el largo de su chaqueta revoloteando ante el movimiento, y con la agilidad de un felino paseó por París desde las alturas, su mente registrando los diferentes movimientos extraños que desde esos lugares privilegiados conseguía vislumbrar. Veía pequeños grupos en las esquinas, cuchicheando entre ellos y tomando actitudes desinteresadas cada vez que algún oficial de ostentosa casaca adornada con pasamanería dorada se acercaba; aquello le hizo fruncir ligeramente el ceño, arrugando con suavidad la piel del puente de la nariz donde lucía de manera disimulada una cicatriz. Tal vez debería investigar aquella actividad que, por otra parte, tampoco era del todo extraña en los tiempos que corrían. Después de todo surgían revueltas todos los días, por pequeñas que fueran, y más de uno aspiraba a dar un golpe fatal al poder reinante.

Ignorando lo que sucedía en las calles parisinas, aumentó el ritmo de su andar por las alturas con un destino bien definido en su mente, saltando de un edificio a otro hasta llegar a las proximidades de la Isla de la Cité, rodeada por el Sena y donde se alzaba uno de los símbolos de la brillante ciudad de París, aquella portentosa iglesia de estilo gótico que también sufría los estragos de la revolución.

Se infiltró de nuevo entre la población, su silueta perdiéndose entre los cientos de ciudadanos parisinos que iban y venían en sus quehaceres diarios, tan distraídos algunos que cualquiera diría que la urbe pasaba por uno de sus puntos culminantes en la historia. No tardó mucho en lograr localizar un chaleco de tela clara, amarilla, no muy lejos de donde él se encontraba, y aceleró el paso hasta situarse a su lado y posar su enguantada mano en el fuerte hombro de aquel hombre encapuchado que portaba un hacha a su espalda.

—_Hache_.

No sintió ningún sobresalto bajo sus dedos; los potentes músculos que la ropa ocultaban no se tensaron frente al contacto, como hubiera pasado con cualquier otra persona. Estoico e inamovible, de carácter fuerte y muy poco asustadizo, así era el hombre que tenía frente a él. Vio cómo giraba su rostro, la mitad oculto bajo el capuz de su chaleco, y sus labios finos y rodeados de una barba oscura que cubría la mitad de su cara se curvaron en una sonrisa, estirando una de sus comisuras más que la otra al reconocer a uno de sus más cercanos compañeros.

—_Bonjour, mon ami_—saludó con aquella voz baja y sonora, su timbre fácilmente reconocible por el inconfundible acento tan arraigado—. Esperaba verte por los alrededores, si bien he de admitir que has tardado más de lo que esperaba.

—Fui a ver el último espectáculo que han concedido al pueblo de manera tan gratuita, aunque no me quedé hasta el final. En mi humilde opinión, resulta repetitivo hasta la extenuación.

El llamado Hache, un pequeño sobrenombre que se había ganado por su poco discreta arma de ataque, no pudo evitar realizar un pequeño gesto de disgusto ante aquello, negando ligeramente con la cabeza antes de comenzar a andar, haciendo un gesto a su compañero para que se uniera a él en el paseo.

—A este paso, mermarán del todo a la población parisina—opinó aquel individuo del hacha, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho cubierto con el chaleco amarillo—. Desde la primera ejecución, el pueblo ha reclamado más y más como bestias sedientas de sangre. Ahora es normal que se realicen 30 guillotinadas al día cuando en otros tiempos, eso hubiera sido un total escándalo. París necesita un cambio, Arno. Y a pesar del tiempo, aún no logro verlo.

El hombre de la larga chaqueta azul, Arno, paseó sus iris por entre toda aquella gente antes de volver la vista al frente, sin clavarla en ningún punto en concreto, y entrelazar de nuevo sus manos tras la espalda en un porte tan regio que parecía más un hombre de la alta nobleza acostumbrado a pasear entre sangre azul que un miembro de una de las Órdenes más antiguas del planeta, con un pasado oscuro y un futuro incierto.

—Debemos darle tiempo al tiempo, amigo mío. Por lo pronto, si he de ser sincero contigo, poco me importan los asuntos que se traten entre toda esta marabunta de bárbaros botarates y esos necios negligentes de la alta alcurnia. Si me uní a esta Orden no fue por un ciego sentimiento altruista de querer cambiar el mundo, sino por una búsqueda personal.

—Siempre lo he sabido; de hecho, tú mismo me lo comentaste en una de nuestras primeras misiones juntos. De todas formas nunca me pareciste un hombre altruista, como bien dices. Pero ahora perteneces a este bando de la sociedad y por mucho que te pese, tu búsqueda personal queda supeditada a un fin mucho más amplio. Después de todo, no eres un iniciado; tienes un alto rango en la Hermandad. Es tu deber no mirar de manera egoísta y luchar por una causa ajena a tu propio beneficio.

Arno tensó los músculos de la mandíbula frente a aquellas palabras, reacio a aceptarlas a pesar de que sabía que no tenía más remedio. Nunca esperó permanecer en la Hermandad de los Asesinos durante demasiado tiempo y sin embargo, aun seguía allí, con un rango tan alto que ya no podía echarse atrás. Lo había hecho aun conociendo las consecuencias de sus actos y ahora se debía a la sociedad de París más que a sí mismo.

—Igualmente, mi misión personal sigue teniendo prioridad para mí—contestó, tenaz y obcecado—. Lo dejaré todo sin importar lo que pueda suceder si con ello logro redimirme y encontrar la paz. Sabes qué motivos me mueven a actuar—giró su rostro hacia el de su compañero, atravesándolo con la profundidad de su mirada—, no es un capricho, Hache.

—No, no lo es. Pero es un asunto familiar y en la Orden uno no puede mirar por sí mismo más que por un hermano o por la causa común que nos une a todos nosotros—emitió un cansado suspiro, balanceando con suavidad la cabeza en un gesto de derrota—. Sé que no podré convencerte de lo contrario, así que dejemos de lado esta conversación ya que no sacaremos nada en claro de ella, como en tantas otras ocasiones. Me has buscado por una razón en concreto, ¿me equivoco? Dime, ¿qué es eso que te inquieta hoy, Arno?

Desviando de nuevo el rostro, incapaz de hacer frente a la rudeza con la que el otro hombre le miraba a pesar de estar unidos por una fuerte amistad, Arno meditó las palabras, seleccionándolas cuidadosamente antes de que salieran de su boca. No quería sonar como un paranoico.

—Creo que los ciudadanos, algunos de ellos—se corrigió de inmediato—, están tramando un ataque, un golpe importante. He visto muchos grupos de personas cuchicheando entre sí durante largos días, mas te aseguro, Hache, que esto no son visiones o ideas dementes producidas por el agotamiento. Esta vez parece un asunto real, serio. Están repartidos cuidadosamente por la ciudad, evitando a toda costa las patrullas que circulan por las calles, y todos ellos tienen patrones comunes. Actúan de manera clandestina, se dispersan muy discreta y cuidadosamente, demasiado en mi opinión. Estoy convencido de que no puede ser una mera coincidencia.

Hache frunció los labios, acoplándolos perfectamente uno sobre otro en una línea recta, y su gesto se volvió pensativo, llevándose una mano a la barbilla, acariciándosela con los dedos índice y pulgar mientras torcía los labios, negando con la cabeza.

—Hace pocos meses que Francia declaró la guerra a Austria y desde luego, Luis XVI no está precisamente visto con buenos ojos desde el asunto con el duque de Brunswick que anunciaron hace dos días. Algunos hablan de traición a la patria.

—Tal vez estén planeando un ataque a esas ratas que viven en las Tullerías. No sería de extrañar, teniendo en cuenta los últimos acontecimientos.

—No, sin lugar a dudas no sería algo extraño—miró a sus alrededores, bajanto el tono de su potente y grave voz para evitar que se le escuchara más de la cuenta—. No me sorprende en absoluto que lo que se esté llevando a cabo en las sombras sea un asalto al Palacio de las Tullerías, pero esta vez uno real, con consecuencias reales, y no como esa pantomima que hicieron no hace mucho. ¿Has oído algo más? ¿Visto algo más?

Arno negó sutilmente con la cabeza, un cansado suspiro emergiendo desde lo más profundo de su alma. Hache sabía a qué se debía; tampoco había encontrado ninguna información relevante a su búsqueda personal, aquello que lo mantenía en vilo por las noches desde hacía más tiempo del que el hombre estaría dispuesto a admitir. Sabiendo que no podía hacer nada por él, se limitó a apretar el hombro de su compañero durante unos instantes a modo de pobre consuelo antes de soltarlo y dejar caer su brazo.

—Si logro hacerme con cualquier tipo de información, si encuentro algo, por pequeño o insulso que resulte, te lo haré saber—le dijo a Arno, deteniéndose para poder mirarlo—. Sobre cualquier cosa, ¿de acuerdo?

Arno le miró con agradecimiento, aunque la seriedad de sus rasgos apenas admitía ese sentimiento, y palmeó de forma amistosa el brazo del otro hombre, un gesto que pocas veces dedicaba a alguien ya que no solía dar muestras de afecto y mucho menos en público.

—Gracias, amigo mío. Tus palabras suponen un gran consuelo para mí. Eres el único con el que comparto esta carga que resulta tan pesada a veces.

Hache no añadió nada a ese comentario; ambos hombres se quedaron mirando durante largos segundos en completo silencio, dedicándose una mirada de complicidad y sincera amistad. Se conocían desde hacía tiempo y los dos compartían una secreta afinidad que ni uno ni otro sabían de dónde surgía. Pero eso era lo que los mantenía unidos, el saber lo que pensaban y cómo actuar el uno con el otro sin necesidad de palabras.

—Trataré de ponerme en contacto con alguno de nuestros compañeros—informó el hombre del hacha, girando medio cuerpo en la dirección contraria—. Puede que ellos sepan algo más con respecto a los datos que me has transmitido. Me reuniré contigo al anochecer, allí.

Arno siguió con la mirada el lugar señalado, viendo la imponente catedral gótica, y no pudo evitar curvar los labios en una ladeada sonrisa que pocas veces dejaba entrever en ese rostro de ceñudo gesto cruzado por una cicatriz. Como tantas otras veces, se reuniría junto a su amigo en las alturas de la hermosa Notre Dame y, como tantas otras veces, charlarían horas y horas para después, simplemente, compartir un cómodo silencio entre ambos mientras la luna seguía su curso en el firmamento, hasta que las luces del alba comenzaban a alumbrar la ciudad de París.

—Hasta entonces, Hache.

Con un último movimiento de cabeza, ambos hombres tomaron rumbos distintos, dándose la espalda mutuamente y perdiéndose entre las calles de aquella enfurecida y caótica ciudad símbolo de la revolución.

-.-.-.-.-

Y hasta aquí puedo leer. No tengo planeado hacer un fic de varios caps, en principio esto no es más que un one-shot :'D

Muchas gracias por leer, ¡espero que os haya gustado! Los reviews son, como siempre, muy bienvenidos~

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
